Melani's Melody
by Super-Dixie-chan
Summary: Rated M for language and mabye more in later chapters Melani's a 26 year old girl living with her boyfriend.She's basicly blind in her left eye so she wears an eye patch that's in the shape of a heart and that's all you get for now.Good story i promise


**Intro**

**The name's Melani Quinn, I'm a 26 year old and living with my boyfriend 2-D. I love to sing even though Murdoc tells me I'm: "A small breasted squealin' bitch." I'm a heavy-ish smoker; half a pack a day does it for me. I adore watching World War II films for God knows what reason, zombie movies and videogames also do it for me. I was born with an almost blind left eye due to problems in the womb. I used to live with my parents in Paris until I met 2-D, while he was on tour, then decided to travel with him.**

* * *

**Foggy as hell when I awoke mid afternoon. I couldn't make out much, except that I was alone in the bed. My right eye finally opened and everything looked normal, well half normal. I sat up slowly; the sheets fell from my body. A cold blast of air grasped my skin as I remembered I was naked.**

**Something furry brushed up against my back and I jumped then swiveled around quickly to find my feline friend, Palo, stealing my spot. **

"**You dirty little thief," I mumbled, glaring at him.**

**He looked at me with his: 'I don't care, just piss off' face then curled back up and passed out. I rolled my eyes then got up and stretched, leaving the furry bastard to his lazy dozing. I finally found ****most**** of my clothes, though I couldn't seem to find my shirt. I swiped one of D's off the floor then threw the pile on the bed.**

**As I tried to pull on my pants, I had difficulties trying to get them on causing me to hop all around the room. I tried to avoid his keyboard at all costs, so I did the second worst thing, I fell back on Palo. He screeched then latched his claws and fangs into my shoulder.**

"**AH! PALO LET GO!" I panicked; he was digging into a hicky I'd recently received. He didn't care, that furry bastard.**

**I did the worst thing I could and fell on 2-D's keyboard, the last thing I wanted to do. Palo, knowing I was defeated and dismayed, retreated back to the pillow. I quickly sat up, to check for damages on the keyboard seeing that I had dented the stand.**

"**Oooh shit. Shit shit shit! D's going to kill meee!" I freaked as I put the keyboard back on the stand. I then thought to myself: '**_**Maybe he won't notice**_**…'**

**After that horrible incident, I checked to see why my pants didn't fit. I groaned loudly then slapped my forehead, these were D's pants!**

"**Damn my boyfriend… and his skinniness," I grumbled to myself as I swiped a pair of mine off the floor.**

**After I was properly dressed (I couldn't find any of my bloody shirts, so I borrowed D's "Hello Kinky" one) I finally noticed that he wasn't in the room.**

"**Must be at band practice," I guessed as I left the room.**

* * *

**I wandered the halls of Kong studios, still feeling the sense that I didn't belong, when I bumped into Murdoc. I can't help but want to vomit in my mouth when I see this thing they call a "bass player." **

"'**Ey love," he grinned, showing his disgusting sharp teeth. "Wan ta see th' inside of me Winnebago?"**

"**No," I spit out in disgust, glaring at him wishing he would die on the spot.**

**He seemed to growl in frustration as he grabbed my wrist sharply, putting a tight squeeze so I couldn't escape.**

"**Don't be difficult love," he hissed. "No woman refuses Murdoc an' lives." He started to drag me along, I was to scared to move and my body wasn't responding.**

**He suddenly stopped dragging me and I managed to look up and see Russel looming over Murdoc.**

"**I would let go of her Muds, unless you be wanting another whoopin'," he threatened, popping his over-sized knuckles. **

**Murdoc released my wrist then stormed of, mumbling angrily to himself. I looked up at Russel; he was frightening to my short stature. He placed his hand on my head then walked off.**

"**Watch yo'self Q," he warned. "Muds will stop at notin' to get ya."**

"**Do you really think I'd ****ever**** sleep with him?" I managed to gag out. He shook his head then retired to his room. I sighed frustrated as I continued my search for D.**

**Halfway down the hall I realized that I could have asked Russel for D's whereabouts. I groaned in annoyance at my own stupidity then swiveled around and headed back. I felt a hand catch my wrist and I froze, not Murdoc again.**

* * *

"**Wha'cha lookin' for Mel?" a comforting voice asked curiously. I turned my head and saw the love of my life.**

"**H-hey D," I managed to stutter, my cheeks warmed up quickly. I couldn't take my eye off him, I was relived to see him.**

"**Wot are you doing wiff me shirt?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity. I blinked then took a better look at his shirt.**

"**What are you doing with mine?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He blinked then looked at the shirt he was wearing. He probably took it when he woke up this morning, thinking it was his.**

"**Huh, thought it was a lil' too big…" he mumbled, tugging at it.**

"**Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I enjoyed messing with him like this.**

"**W-wot?! N-no Mel! I-I was…" he stuttered, I couldn't help but smile at this.**

"**I'm just pulling your leg D," I assured, waving my hands to calm him down. "I know you're skinny as a toothpick."**

**He stared at me with his dark eyes; I couldn't tell what he was thinking.**

"**Th-that's not funny love," he whined, looking at me with his now sad eyes.**

"**I'm sorry D," I smiled sweetly then took and squeezed his hand sweetly. He slowly leaned forward and his lips gently brushed up against my forehead. I smiled at him then hugged him closely; he was so much taller than me.**

* * *

"**Alright, alright, you're fokiven," he chuckled warmly then pet my head. When I released him, he took my hand then guided me to his room. I slumped on the bed, hoping he wouldn't notice the dent in his keyboard stand.**

"**Love? Is there a dent in me keyboard stand?" he asked. Fuck, lady luck must be bleeding today.**

"**Uhh… yeah," I answered quietly. "Palo knocked it over." He raised an eyebrow then looked at the furry fatass, licking his paw.**

"**Furry bastard, in he?" he asked. I grinned then nodded in agreement. He smiled at me then turned on and started to play some notes on his keyboard. It sounded like something I had heard before back in Paris. I started to sing quietly with the tune.**

**Palo glared at me then jumped off the bed, retreating under a pile of laundry. 2-D smiled then started to sing with me, he knew I couldn't sing very well but it didn't bother him. **

**Our voices together made the perfect melody, more beautiful than a choir and as gentle as the soft breeze blowing outside. Our lyrics and our singing, it always merged our hearts to one.**

* * *

**Please read/review and i'll post more chapters right now i'm working on chapter 2**


End file.
